The Dark One s Dog 2- A little girl in Oz
by NotAnotherWitch
Summary: Tras la primera parte quedaron algunas preguntas sin contestar... Quizás un pequeño cuento infantil sobre una niña que paso un tiempo en Oz pueda aclarar ciertos temas. ¿Rumplestiltskin y Anette se conocían? ¿Por qué apareció aquella noche a las puertas del palacio del Ser Oscuro? ¿Hubo otra malvada bruja del oeste antes de Zelena?


The dark one´s dog- The little girl in OZ:

1-The little girl in Oz:

Una pequeña niña, de pelo corto y ojos verdes, caminaba por una pradera frondosa a la cálida luz del atardecer. Desorientada y perdida entre la maleza, comenzó a llorar. Era la primera vez, en sus 4 años de edad, que perdía de vista a su madre, que perdía de vista el mundo que conocía y se adentraba en otro, porque aquel, queridos míos, no era su mundo.

Mientras estaba sentada entre los matorrales llorando, sus tripas empezaron a rugir de hambre, pero, ¿cómo conseguir comida en un lugar donde solo veía hierba? Cuando la pequeña niña dejó de llorar, se dio cuenta que cerca de ella había un camino por el que danzaban dos voces muy escandalosas. Se levantó y apartó las hierbas más altas.

Eres una torpe, mira que hacernos venir por este camino, ¡torpe más que torpe!

Si no siguiéramos las indicaciones de este mapa no llegaríamos ni en un millón de años, ¡si el mapa dice que hay que seguir este sendero, este sendero seguiremos, estúpida zarigüeya!

¡Zarigüeya tú también!

En efecto, lo que la pequeña niña veía era ni más ni menos que a una zarigüeya, y no digo dos, digo una, porque ambas eran la misma. Se frotó los ojos y vio una zarigüeya enorme, casi tan grande como un perro, pero tenía dos cabezas, una andaba hacia delante, mirando un mapa, y la otra por su posición, caminaba hacia atrás gritando a la de delante.

La pequeña niña se asustó al principio, pero al ver como berreaban y el gran macuto que llevaban encima, pensó que quizás podrían ayudarla, o al menos darle algo que llevarse a la boca.

Perdonad… ¿perdón?- dijo mientras se apartaba de la cara los últimos hierbajos.

La zarigüeya de dos cabezas hizo un giro que la dejó en forma de media luna delante de la niña, con las dos cabezas mirándola con extrañeza.

Mira esto, ¡encima se nos acerca una Dorothy! Décadas huyendo de ellas y ahora aparece una en miniatura, por lo menos es más grande que tu sentido común.

La niña rió.

Disculpa a mi hermana niña, no tiene modales con humanos- dijo despegando el mapa de su hocico.- ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

Me he perdido y quiero volver a casa… y tengo hambre- Se acarició la barriga con gesto lastimero.

Bueno, estas en el lugar adecuado, nosotras vamos a la casa de un hombre que según dicen, puede llevar a cualquiera a cualquier lugar.

¿En serio?

Así es.- la zarigüeya sonrió, mientras que la otra cabeza miraba hacia la hierba.

Oye niña- dijo la zarigüeya malhumorada- ¿y tú de dónde has salido?

Estaba en mi casa y empezó a llover muy fuerte, luego me entró sueño y me he despertado aquí.

Hum, lo que yo decía, otra Dorothy.- Giró el cuerpo para no ver a la niña, quedando la otra delante de ella.

Bueno pequeña, en ese caso nos puedes acompañar.

¡Gracias!

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mamá dice que no le de mi nombre a un desconocido…

¡Ah! Entonces invéntate uno, si el caso es llamarte de algún modo.

Vale… - la niña miró las flores del camino, se acarició un mechón de su corta melena despeinada, y dijo riendo- Rose… me llamare Rose, como mi tía Rose- y volvió a reír.

La zarigüeya de dos cabezas y la niña comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta el final del camino, donde la malhumorada comenzó a farfullar:

Ahora que dice tu estupendo mapa, ¿genio?

Dice lo de siempre, que sigamos el camino de baldosas amari…

¡AH NO NO NO NO NO, NI HABLAR! - se pararon en seco.

¿Qué tiene de malo el camino de bal…?

NO LO MENCIONES, ese sitio es muy peligroso desde que la bruja regreso…

No tenemos otro camino, o eso o el gran bosque.

¡Al bosque pues! Antes muerta que pasar por ese camino de brujas y monos.

Rose rió ante aquella comparación, sin saber lo cerca que estaba de la verdad de aquel lugar.

Se adentraron en un gran bosque, no muy alto, pero para ellos era muy fácil perderse si no sabían bien la dirección del viento. Caminaron y compartieron un poco de pan, lo cual la pequeña niña agradeció de corazón. Cuando llegaron a mitad del bosque había un pequeño claro, donde decidieron descansar y pasar allí la noche. La niña al poco rato volvió a llorar, pues con el frio de la noche había recordado que no le había dado un beso a su madre, y que no le habían contado un cuento, ni le habían arropado…

De repente se escuchó cómo se rompían las ramas del suelo cada vez más cerca. Se colocó la chaqueta azul, y se acurrucó junto a la zarigüeya soltando un pequeño llanto sordo de terror. Se tapó la boca con la mano y vio una figura caminando por los árboles, que se acercaba al fuego de la pequeña hoguera que tenían encendida. Cuando se acercó, Rose trató de despertar a la pesada zarigüeya, pero esta no hizo amago alguno de levantarse. Cuando la gran sombra estaba delante de la pequeña, comenzó a hablar:

¿Qué hace una niña humana en medio de un bosque a estas horas?

Era una voz tenebrosa de hombre la que susurraba a la niña. Rose se levantó y se espolsó la falda mientras caminaba hacia atrás lentamente.

Oh no no, no me tengas miedo pequeña… dime, ¿cómo te llamas?- el hombre inclinó la mano hacia la niña, alargando sus dedos.

Mi mamá dice que no le de mi nombre a ningún desconocido…

Ah, eso podemos solucionarlo- Se inclinó un poco más y su rostro se iluminó por el fuego de la hoguera- Mi nombre es Rumplestiltskin.

Rumpelchil… - Trató de repetir la niña sin éxito.

Rumplestiltskin sonrió.

¿Ves? Conoces mi nombre, luego ya no soy un desconocido, ¿no?

No…que nombre tan raro tienes.- dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Que niña más rara eres- sonrió el hombrecillo y la pequeña rió.

Ella me dijo, que un nombre se da cuando quieres que te llamen- dijo señalando a la dormida zarigüeya.

Así es… ¿y cómo quieres que te llame?

Hmm… Anette, me gusta Anette.

Encantado de conocerte, Anette.

Rumplestiltskin extendió la mano hacia la niña, y la niña le apretó la mano, comenzando así la noche.

2-Dangerous for a little girl:

Rumplestiltskin era un hombrecillo no muy alto con el pelo rizado y una larga túnica oscura con mangas anchas, por las cuales se deslizaban unas manos delgadas de dedos largos. Sus ojos eran oscuros y grandes, que miraban a la niña fascinado. La niña, ahora Anette, con su vestido y su chaqueta azul, miraba al hombrecillo ensimismada, pero sin miedo, de hecho se sentía reconfortada, era el primer ser más parecido a un humano que había visto en horas.

Esa zarigüeya… ¿a dónde te llevaba?

Decía que iba a la casa de un hombre que me puede llevar con mi mamá.

Bueno, ellas tampoco son de aquí, ¿lo ves? Llevan un mapa muy complicado, creo que si vas con ellas te perderás, y quizás intenten comerte, y no quieres que te coman ¿verdad?

La pequeña niña agitó la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se le puso todo el pelo en la cara. Cuando levantó la vista, Rumplestiltskin estaba arrodillado delante de ella:

Yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano- continuó susurrándole a la niña-

Si vienes conmigo, estarás en casa con tu madre en cuanto se haga de día, pero ahora deberías descansar.

Anette miró a la dormilona zarigüeya, y cuando se acercó hacia ella, una de sus cabezas bostezó, dejando ver unos enormes colmillos blancos. La niña se echó hacia atrás y mirando a Rumplestiltskin, asintió, cogiéndole de la mano con fuerza.

Rumplestiltskin se había puesto en pie. Anette no le llegaba más que a las rodillas, y su diminuta mano se perdía en sus largos dedos. Miró hacia abajo y solo pudo ver a una niña muy pequeña, con sueño y miedo, dispuesta a confiar en cualquier persona, o en cualquiera que lo pareciera, con tal de recuperar su hogar. Rumplestiltskin le devolvió el apretón y comenzaron a caminar.

. . .

Anette abrió los ojos en una pequeña cabaña llena de flores. Se tocó la maraña de pelo enroscado y se quitó algunas ramitas enredadas entre sus pequeños mechones. Olió un suave aroma de caldo y verduras, y se quitó la túnica con la que estaba tapada.

Ah, veo que te has despertado, pequeña dormilona- dijo Rumplestiltskin mientras tocaba una pequeña cacerola con una cuchara de madera.

Tengo hambre…

Rumplestiltskin se acercó a ella y la llevó hasta un pequeño tronco tumbado, donde la sentó y le dio un cuenco con sopa y verduras.

Pruébala, te aseguro que está buena.

Anette se llevó una cucharada a la boca, hizo una mueca con la boca y frunció las cejas:

Está sosa.

¿En serio?- el hombrecillo hizo igual que ella y se llevó una cucharada a la boca.- Tienes razón…

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con virutas de color dorado en su interior y echó un poco sobre los dos cuencos.

Prueba ahora.

Está rico- dijo incrédula, y comenzó a comer con rapidez.

Dime Anette, ¿cuántos años tienes?

4 y medio, ¡esto está muy rico!- dijo levantando cuatro dedos al aire.

Gracias.

¿Y tú?

¿Yo?

Si, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Rumplestiltskin empezó a reír y la niña levantó una ceja, sin saber el motivo.

Me acabas de recordar a mi hijo, él también es muy curioso.

¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿tiene un nombre raro como el tuyo?

Se llama Baelfire… sí, supongo que es raro también- volvió a reír.- te has manchado el vestido, deja que lo arregle.

Chasqueó los dedos y el vestido de Anette se arregló al instante. La chaqueta azul, su camisa blanca, y su falda a juego con volantes, incluso sus zapatos de charol negros se limpiaron entre un humo violeta.

¡Ala! ¿cómo lo has hecho? ¿eres un mago?

Mago… si, supongo que soy un mago. Ahora me recuerdas… a un pequeño juguete de hace mucho tiempo…Bueno, empiezo a divagar.

Anette se sentó a su lado sin escucharle apenas, y siguió hablando con aire nervioso.

¿Y haces mucha magia?

Solo a veces.

Pero eres mago, ¿puedes hacer que eso flote?- señaló al caldero.

Sí, claro…

¿y eso, y eso, y eso?- Anette pegaba botes en el asiento- ¿me puedes hacer flotar a mí? ¿y cómo es que eres mago?¿y cómo…

¿Cómo es que hablas tanto?- le cortó Rumplestiltskin.

Anette se calló en seco, y empezó a hablar más lentamente.

¿Y dónde está tu hijo ahora?

Está en nuestra casa. He venido a recoger unos ingredientes para preparar una comida que le encanta.

¿Y por qué no la preparas con magia?

Porque él quiere que la preparemos juntos.

A mí también me gusta hacer cosas con mi mamá, ¿cómo es la mamá de tu hijo?

Ella…- Rumplestiltskin se quedó callado, hacía tiempo que nadie le preguntaba aquello- … la verdad, no me acuerdo.

Qué raro eres, me gustas- Dijo Anette, y le dedicó la sonrisa más inocente del mundo.

Rumplestiltskin la miró embobado, hacía años que nadie le miraba así, y mucho menos que alguien le dedicaba una sonrisa tan bonita como aquella. La rescató de aquella zarigüeya porque sabía perfectamente que un ser del País de las Maravillas no era quién para llevar a una niña a su destino, pero ¿quién era él, si no El Ser Oscuro? Si alguien lo viera con una niña pequeña en brazos, sin duda sería un tremendo problema para su reputación, quizás comenzaran a tomarlo a la ligera…no no, eso sería imperdonable. No obstante, aquella niña le recordaba a una época muy antigua, donde la gente, los niños… no temían su nombre. Mantuvo por un momento en su mente una imagen de Baelfire jugando con la pequeña Anette por el bosque, mientras le llamaban…

. . .

3-The store:

Mientras caminaban a paso ligero por el sendero, se encontraron a las puertas de una casa muy amplia, en la cual había un letrero arriba de la puerta "THE GREEN MUNCHKIN STORE".

El tejado era de color verde trébol, igual que las ventanas llenas de flores de igual color por las que Anette intentó mirar, pero eran demasiado altas para ella y desistió al cabo de varios saltos. Enfurruñada y distraída, sujetó la mano de Rumplestiltskin, que estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta. Tocó tres veces con fuerza y decisión.

Ahora es cuando empieza nuestro show, haz lo que yo te diga, ¿vale?- se agachó, se tapó la boca con un dedo y rio de forma pícara.

Vale.- dijo Anette tremendamente sonriente.

El hombre que abrió la puerta era un pequeño enano que vestía con chaqueta y pantalones verdosos, y una enorme pajarita a cuadros en el cuello. El pequeño pelirrojo miró extrañado hacia ambos lados de la puerta, pues allí no había nadie.

Al momento una tremenda ola de humo lila entró por la puerta, y el hombrecillo corrió todo lo que pudo y la cerró con fuerza. Sacó un pañuelo y se quitó las gafas, mientras se las limpiaba nervioso. Cuando se las colocó de nuevo pegó un gran brinco al ver a una pequeña niña sentada en el mostrador, con los brazos cruzados y tratando de no reír.

Disculpa pequeña, no te oí entrar, coge una silla, será más cómodo para hablar.- dijo el munchkin tamborilante.

¡Silencio!- Dijo Anette con aire señorial, levantando los brazos en cruz.

Per-perdóneme niñita, ¿qué es eso de mí que tanto os irrita?

¿Es que no sabes con quien estás hablando? ¿No te envié una carta diciendo que venía?- Anette caminaba por el mostrador con la cabeza bien alta, llenándolo todo de tierra.

No… n- no puede ser, que usted sea…

¡Silencio!- le miró desde arriba del mostrador y arqueó una ceja- Ahora, ¡siéntate!

El enano cogió una silla lo más rápido que pudo, y se sentó obediente. Anette lo miraba con gesto inquisidor, mientras seguía hablando lo más grave y dramática que podía poner una actriz de 4 años y medio.

¿Acaso estas ciego? ¿Dónde voy a sentarme yo?

Si! Sí señor, en seguida señor- Se levantó de un brinco y colocó otra silla y una mesa en el centro de la habitación.

Tengo sed.

Aquí viene el té señor…-Vio como una humareda violeta traía en el aire la cubertería del té y un par de servilletas. Asombrado, el muchkin hizo un gesto de asombro señalando las tazas flotantes.

Se volvió a levantar a toda prisa y colocó una tetera, dos tazas de té, y pastas de azúcar verde. Cuando quiso sentarse, la silla se había desplazado y cayó al suelo de forma que sus pequeñas y cortas piernas se balanceaban en el aire de forma ridícula

-En todo el reino de Oz se hablaba de vuestra llegada, más aun así ha sido para mí algo inesperada… ¿e-entonces sois vos?

Así es, soy El Ser Oscuro, el único, Rumpleshil…RRumplestel…

De pronto se mordió la lengua tratando de decir el nombre más raro que había oído. Le cayó una lágrima y se giró hacia dentro del mostrador con la cabeza agachada. Entre sollozos se metió dentro, y con una humareda violeta apareció el auténtico Rumplestiltskin, riendo con la niña en brazos.

Excelente querida, me he divertido mucho, vales para esto. Ahora siéntate mientras hablo con el pequeño munchkin.

Vale, me lo he pasado muy bien- Anette se sentó en una de las sillas de un brinco y comenzó a comer pastas, aún dolorida de la mordedura.

El hombrecillo estaba perplejo. Miró a la niña que estaba sentada a su lado comiendo, era casi más alta que él, y miró al Ser Oscuro directamente, con los ojos vidriosos. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba en su tienda se levantó de la silla de un brinco y dijo en tono rimbombante, con una risa nerviosa:

Sí señor, sí señor, que picado como un tonto, en lugar de cabeza asemejo me a un tronco- se puso el delantal y se colocó detrás del mostrador.

Rumplestiltskin estaba ahora delante de este, mirando los frascos y diferentes objetos de la tienda.

Sin duda tienes una tienda interesante, como te dije en la carta, estoy buscando un ingrediente para que la carne no se pase, y me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar lo que estoy buscando.

Sí señor, ha venido al sitio indicado, aquí vendemos lo mejor al precio adecuado.

Se subió a una pequeña escalera y comenzó a rebuscar entre las estanterías con las manos temblorosas, no todos los días se tiene de cliente al Ser Oscuro. Rumplestiltskin notó un tirón en su túnica y se agachó.

¿Por qué habla así?- le preguntó Anette extrañada al oírlo.

Los munchkin lo dicen todo con rimas, es su forma de hablar.

Me gusta- sonrió y volvió a su silla.

¡Aja! lo encontré- dijo el enano entre susurros, mientras caminaba hacia el hombre de la túnica a paso ligero- esta es la poción que me dijo, sin duda mejorará la comida de su hijo.

Al nombrar a su hijo, Rumplestiltskin le echó una mirada fría al tendero, y este agachó la cabeza rápidamente en gesto de sumisión absoluta. Se la entregó sin mirarle a los ojos y volvió al mostrador, donde subió un gran taburete para estar a la misma altura que su invitado. Se secó el sudor con un pañuelo de tréboles que tenía en el bolsillo, se acarició el pelo, se arregló la pajarita y dijo:

Por ser usted, le rebajare el precio a la mitad.

Gracias. Hemos pasado un rato agradable.

Eres muy amable - dijo Anette riendo, acabando la frase en rima.

El enano se agachó y le sonrió levantando las cejas en gesto de aprobación, mientras que Rumplestiltskin la cogió de la mano con el ceño fruncido, extrañado por las reacciones de aquella niña tan pequeña con tanta imaginación. Salieron por la puerta, y el pequeño munchkin la cerró rápidamente con pestillo, suspiró con fuerza y trató de relajarse ordenando los estantes.

4-Little monkey:

Anette miraba el atardecer ensimismada, contemplando las nubes rosas y purpuras que coronaban el cielo, y a lo lejos, las suaves colinas que mostraban un paisaje encantador.

Soplaba una fina brisa de atardecer, que traía olor a hierba, y a la comida que preparaba el extraño hombre que la había acogido.

Anette, no te alejes mucho. Tendremos que quedarnos otra noche antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

La pequeña niña asintió con dulzura, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras comía del cuenco que le había dado. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, aquel hombre había comenzado a ser para ella un gran amigo. Poco después comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, y se vio envuelta de nuevo en una túnica caliente, que olía a incienso y tierra, donde pudo dormir.

. . .

En plena noche, Anette se levantó con ganas de dar un "agradable paseo nocturno". Cuando acabó su trabajo entre la maleza, vio que no había rastro de Rumplestiltskin. "Habrá ido a hacer pipí "pensó la niña. De pronto escuchó el sonido de un pequeño animalito en el camino.

Se acercó un poco más al sonido, y vio a un pequeño mono, que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, acurrucado entre un puñado de hojas ennegrecidas.

Ven monito… ven- dijo la niña de cuclillas susurrando en medio del camino.

El pequeño simio se acercó a ella, clavándole sus ojos negros como el carbón. Poco a poco se acercaba, y cuando se incorporó ligeramente, la niña pudo ver que lo que le rodeaba no eran hojas negras, si no alas, pequeñas y escuálidas alas que le salían de la espalda.

Cuando el mono la alcanzó por fin, Anette sonrió, y el mono le cogió la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la tiró al suelo. La pequeña niña, pensando que se trataba de un juego, tiró hacia el otro lado, pero de pronto el mono le agarró un zapato y trató de quitárselo. Anette comenzó a asustarse, de modo que trató de ponerse en pie, pero el pequeño simio comenzó a gritar con fuerza, y la niña, asustada, hizo igual.

De pronto todo se volvió negro. Cuando Anette pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba en el suelo, cubierta de barro y sin un zapato, y Rumplestiltskin allí delante de ella, con las manos cubiertas de sangre. Había un silencio abismal, oscuro, y tenebroso como la mirada que él tenía.

Te dije que no te alejaras- Dijo entre dientes.

…lo siento…

Comenzó a llorar, se puso en pie rápidamente y se abrazó al tenebroso hombre con fuerza. Él le acarició la cabeza suavemente, y le pasó la mano por la cara, dejándola completamente dormida. La llevó en brazos hasta la pequeña cabaña, donde permaneció durante toda la noche mirando como la pequeña soñaba.

5-The evil witch:

El pequeño tendero seguía teniendo sudores fríos después de aquella visita durante la mañana. Los últimos rayos de sol dejaban la verdosa estancia recubierta de un tono anaranjado creando contrastes entre los muebles. Cuando el munchkin barrió la tienda y colocó el cartel de "Cerrado", todo parecía volver a la pacífica normalidad, hasta que escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Primero fue el sonido de una mano chocando contra la madera verde de la puerta, después otra, y otra… El munchkin se dio la vuelta lentamente y pudo ver por las ventanas decenas de sombras negras golpeando la tienda y dejándola sumida en una oscuridad turbia. Se movían, chillaban y aleteaban sus alas de murciélago contra las ventanas, destrozando las flores de la entrada y rascando la pintura de la fachada. El munchkin, como es natural, sintió pánico, pero un pánico conocido, pues sabía lo que tantos monos diabólicos podían significar, lo que le heló la sangre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe rompiendo las ventanas, y los monos lo agarraron de pies y manos, como guiados por una voz que sólo ellos escuchaban.

Lo huelo… ha estado aquí…- dijo una voz tenebrosa y susurrante.

De pronto una niebla negra y verde ocupó todo hasta donde el munchkin podía ver. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a la más temida de las brujas, dada por muerta, delante de él.

No era una esbelta figura como antaño, que desprendía poder y miedo por donde pasara, era una mujer delgada, con sus dientes en sierra y su piel verde, pero se tapaba con su gran sombrero negro ocultando su cara por completo, dejando ver sólo su enorme y puntiaguda nariz. Su voz parecía carrasposa y seca, como quien lleva bajo sueño demasiado tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, el munchkin la reconoció y la temió como en sus mejores días:

Se-señora, cuánto tiempo sin veros…

He estado algo ocupada… MURIENDO- gritó furiosa la Bruja del oeste.

Se apartó el sobrero picudo de la cara y dejo ver su rostro. La mitad estaba quemada y desfigurada, y su ojo izquierdo era completamente rojo con una pupila negra como el carbón.

El tendero hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar de terror, pero poco pudo hacer aprisionado como estaba entre las mascotas de la bruja.

¿Cuándo ha venido?

El Ser Oscuro ha aparecido en la maña…

Iba con una niña… ¿verdad?, puedo olerla…- levantó su horrenda nariz e hizo una mueca, como quien huele un delicioso manjar a distancia.

S-sí, si señora, era una niña harto encantadora.

NADA DE RIMAS MUNCHIKIN, NO ESTOY PARA PERDER EL TIEMPO- los monos comenzaron a gritar y a zarandearlo en el aire.

P-perdón señora.

¿Hacia dónde se han ido?

Hacia el reino señora, van a la capital de Oz a hablar…

YA SE CON QUIÉN VAN A HABLAR.

La bruja dio media vuelta aleteando su capa, y todos los monos salieron volando por la ventana y la puerta escandalosamente.

Buscad a la niña, y traédmela…VIVA- gritó la bruja mientras reía de forma cruel, mirando a sus obedientes lacayos desaparecer entre las nubes de Oz.

6- I´m hungry:

Anette se despertó chillando y empapada en sudor. El horrible mono había dejado mella en ella más de lo que El Ser Oscuro podía pensar. Se acercó corriendo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar soplaba una suave brisa, y la pequeña no se separaba de Rumplestiltskin ni un segundo. Cuando la miraba no podía evitar sonreír. Berreaba y cantaba cosas que él no comprendía, pero en cuanto su pequeña mano dejaba sus alargados dedos, la niña se agarraba rápidamente a su túnica, aun con el miedo de la noche anterior corriendo por sus venas.

¿Falta mucho?

Solo un rato y estaremos allí, ¿ves? Allá a lo lejos se ve la cuidad.

El gran palacio verde cristalino se veía a lo lejos entre las montañas, rodeado de gigantescos jardines repletos de flores.

No podemos pasar por esos jardines, son muy peligrosos. Iremos por esta senda todo lo que podamos.

Vale- sonrió la niña distraída por el color de las flores a lo lejos y le apretó la mano.

Dime Anette, ¿te gusta este lugar?

Sí, es bonito y hay mucha gente rara, me gusta mucho, pero no me gustan los monos.

Deberías ver donde vivo yo, todo está lleno de palacios y grandes bosques.

¿Y hay princesas?

Muchas, y hadas, y caballeros con espadas….

¡Quiero ir a tu casa!

Pero está muy lejos…

¡Y jugar con las hadas y con Baelfire!

Eso seguro que le haría muy feliz, no tiene muchos amigos.

¿Por qué?

Creo que les doy miedo.

Pero tú no das miedo Rumple bumple

…como me has llamado?

Rumple bumple- y empezó a saltar y a reír, hasta que paró en seco y se paró a pensar- …pero, ¿podré volver con mi mamá?

Rumplestiltskin miró a la pequeña a los ojos, y antes de contestar, se percató de todo estaba demasiado tranquilo por esa zona.

De pronto el cielo comenzó a nublarse, y un sonido molesto y estridente venía del cielo. Cuando levantó la vista vio que en lugar de nubes, había una gigantesca bandada de monos murciélago revoloteando por encima de sus cabezas. Rumplestiltskin abrió su túnica y metió a Anette dentro, escondiéndola de los simios que venían directos hacia ellos.

Alzó su mano y paralizó a toda la primera tanda de monos, pero una segunda apareció a sus espaldas y lo empujaron, rajándole la túnica. Cuando se puso en pie perdió el control, y comenzó a coger gargantas y partir cuellos, a hacer aparecer bolas de fuego y ver como caían animales chamuscados a sus pies. Cuando recuperó la compostura, notó que Anette no estaba. Chillando comenzó a llamarla, y finalmente vio como los simios que quedaban se alejaban volando con la niña en sus garras.

. . .

La malvada bruja del oeste caminaba por su castillo. Era un castillo derruido, de piedra gris corroída por el moho. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en su oscuro letargo?

Abrió las puertas de madera negra se sentó en un gran sillón de la habitación, delante de una enorme bola de cristal. Dentro de ella se veía a una pequeña niña llevada por sus monos murciélago, y ella comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Cuando la bola retornó a la normalidad, pudo ver su reflejo en ella. Asqueada por la horrible imagen que había en la bola, se levantó y miró hacia la ventana.

Pronto volveré a ser la que fui… y todos me las pagaran…

Se escuchó el sonido de decenas de monos entrando a la habitación contigua, y corrió hacia ella. Cuando abrió las puertas encontró a una pequeña niña dentro de una jaula. La niña lloraba y se tapaba la cara con fuerza.

No tengas miedo pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

Mamá dice…

Mamá no está aquí.- dijo la bruja con tono seco- he dicho que como te llamas.

Anette se tapó la cara con fuerza en las manos, y la bruja dio un fuerte golpe en la jaula.

De todos modos no me interesa saberlo, no me hará mucha falta.

Quiero ir con Rumple bumple.- dijo sollozando.

¿Rumple bumple?- Comenzó a reír de nuevo- Así que le has puesto mote al Ser Oscuro, ¡ahora ya no sé quién es la mascota de quién!- Los monos comenzaron a reír con ella mientras se iban alejando por el castillo.

Le dio un último golpe a la jaula y se acercó todo lo que pudo a la niña. De sus escuálidos y verdosos dedos comenzó a salir un humo ennegrecido que dejó a Anette completamente dormida.

Id haciendo los preparativos, quiero que la cena esté lista cuanto antes…

Estoy hambrienta- sonrió a los monos y estos se llevaron la jaula.

7-So angry , dearie:

Rumplestiltskin caminaba a pasos agigantados. Sus dientes rechinaban y su sangre hervía. Siendo un ser tan sumamente ambicioso, tan sumamente egoísta, poderoso y cruel, ¿en qué momento pensó esa bruja que arrebatarle algo suyo era buena idea?

Sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirse, el castillo abandonado y derruido de la Bruja del Oeste era un lugar tétrico, pero aquello poco importaba a alguien que representaba lo "tétrico" en persona, y en ese momento la más pura ira.

Llegó a las puertas del castillo en breves minutos, y con una gran bola de fuego en sus manos quemó y derritió la puerta de madera y metal. Los monos murciélago que estaban en la entrada corrieron buscando escondite, mientras que otros, pobres necios, trataron de frenar la rabia del Ser Oscuro, lo que les llevó a una muerte inmediata.

De un gesto aplastó las cabezas de los monos y rompió varias ventanas. Cuando la Bruja del Oeste decidió hacer su aparición, decenas de sirvientes habían perdido ya la vida. Ella estaba detrás de los que aún quedaban en pie, temblorosos con las lanzas inclinadas hacia él.

¡Rumplestiltskin!, ¿qué te trae por mi humilde morada?

Estoy muy enfadado contigo, querida.- dijo apretando los dientes.

Oh por amor de Oz, ¿tanto alboroto por una niña?, mis poderes no se restablecerán si no como un corazón joven, ve a buscarte otra mascota y deja de perder el tiempo en un mundo que no es el tuyo.

Elphaba, ambos sabemos que no estás en condiciones de luchar contra mí, así que dame a la niña y no te matare. Aunque he de admitir que después de que Dorothy lo hiciera, no debe ser nada difícil.- sonrió de forma pícara y le señaló la quemadura de su cara.

BASTARDO- chilló con asco y rabia.

Elphaba subió a su escoba y comenzó a volar alrededor del Ser Oscuro. Lanzaba llamaradas verdosas que quemaban las cortinas, la alfombra e incluso a algunos monos rezagados, pero ninguna alcanzaba a Rumplestiltskin. Este hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano y partió la escoba en dos, dejando a la malvada bruja precipitándose contra el suelo. Cuando cayó se levantó buscando a su enemigo, pero El Ser Oscuro era mucho más rápido y en medio de una humareda lila la dejo ciega. Elphaba alargó sus brazos y le alcanzó la cara con sus uñas rotas y venenosas, y pudo oír como la sangre caía al suelo. Rumplestiltskin retrocedió para curarse rápidamente de un solo gesto, pero la bruja se había alzado sobre un pilar de piedra.

La malvada Bruja del Oeste alargó su mano y comenzó a recitar un conjuro a pleno pulmón. Mientras lo hacía una nube verde comenzó a crecer por todo el castillo, y los monos huyeron volando de allí. Entre rayos y relámpagos se podía oír la voz de la bruja chillando hasta que se cortó de golpe. Cuando Elphaba bajó la vista para mirar porqué sentía tal dolor, se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizada, y la mano de Rumplestiltskin estaba dentro de su pecho, agarrando su corazón.

Nadie me quita lo que es mío.- susurró el Ser Oscuro.

No lo hagas Rumplestitlskin, esta tierra necesita una bruja, y si no soy yo otra aparecerá…- decía con tono suplicante.

Espero que esa aprenda que no hay que jugar conmigo.

Hizo un suave gesto con la mano y arrancó el corazón de la bruja poco a poco, para ver como su vida se apagaba lentamente. Cuando la verdosa mujer cayó al suelo se convirtió en ceniza.

Rumplestiltskin llamaba a la niña por todas las habitaciones, hasta que encontró una pequeña jaula oxidada donde descansaba con su vestido azul manchado. Hizo desaparecer la jaula y la dejó caer entre sus brazos.

Anette, ¿estás bien?

Tengo hambre.

Eso es que estás bien.- sonrió con alivio.- Vámonos.

8- The Good Witch:

Atardecía, y las nubes estaban de nuevo repletas de tonos naranjas y violetas, creando sombras y luces entre el gran castillo que Rumplestiltskin tenía delante. Las pareces eran de un cristal verde tan alto que parecía alcanzar el cielo, y El Ser Oscuro estaba ahora delante de la gran puerta de Ciudad Esmeralda con una pequeña niña en sus brazos, tocando la puerta tres veces con fuerza.

De la enorme puerta de cristal apareció la cara de un munchkin de gran bigote rubio y rizado. Miraba desde arriba a los dos visitantes e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

¿Quiénes sois y porque queréis entrar aquí? Los forasteros no son bien recibidos, vamos, ¡decid!

Dile al gran mago que El Ser Oscuro ha venido a hacerle una visita.

El barbudo munchkin palideció al fijarse bien con quién hablaba. Su diminuta cabeza desapareció de la puerta de cristal opaco, y esta se abrió inmediatamente. El hombrecillo apareció haciendo una sutil reverencia, y les indicó el camino hacia el Gran Mago.

Las puertas se abrían lentamente en aquel gran castillo, y los munchkin al ver al Ser Oscuro se escondieron en sus casas. Las calles se quedaron vacías en pocos minutos, con el único sonido de las botas de Rumplestiltskin, y las pisadas más ligeras del munchkin nervioso.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del palacio principal, les esperaba una esbelta y hermosa hada de pelo ondulado y rubio, con una sonrisa perfecta.

Rumplestiltskin, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Yo tampoco esperaba venir, pero me ha surgido un problema de camino que urge de tu ayuda, Glinda.

¿Mía?

Así es. El Gran Mago y yo tenemos muchas desavenencias, de modo que pensé que podrías ayudarme en nombre de él- se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído- nadie quiere una pelea de magos en Oz, ¿cierto querida?- sonrió de forma pícara.

Una bruja buena del Norte ayudando a un…- antes de acabar la frase se retocó el vestido y abrió las puertas con fuerza- …lo que me faltaba por ver. ¿Cuál es ese problema?

Rumplestiltskin se apartó a un lado, ya apareció Anette pegada a su túnica mirando desconfiada a la bruja. El tono de Glinda se suavizó con rapidez y se agachó para ver a la pequeña mejor.

Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo sonriendo- ¿cómo te llamas dulzura?

Se llama Anette- dijo Rumplestiltskin

Bonito nombre para una niña tan bonita- le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta y pulcra, y Anette sonrió y le dio la mano.

¿Eres un hada?

Oh, me encantas- dijo entre risas.

Llegaron a una gran habitación de entrada, con una enorme alfombra y unas escaleras en el centro de la estancia, que daban a una puerta alta y delgada. Un munchkin mensajero apareció y le susurro unas palabras a Glinda, y esta quedó sorprendida:

De modo que os habéis encontrado con Elphaba, me habían dicho que pretendía renacer, pero jamás lo tomé en serio. Os agradezco de corazón a los dos lo que habéis hecho. El Gran Mago está muy ocupado, pero dice que vio como vencisteis a la malvada bruja sin problemas antes de que renaciera con todos sus poderes. De este modo os concederé un deseo a cada uno- miró al munchkin mensajero, y este asintió con firmeza.

Rumplestiltskin sujetó la mano de la pequeña Anette con fuerza y le susurró algo al oído. La niña se puso firme y se acercó a la dulce bruja.

Yo quiero volver con mi mamá.

Ese deseo ya lo pidió una chica antes que tú, no creo que sea ningún problema.- se acercó a Anette y le dio un beso en la frente.- Ven, acompañame.

Anette le cogió la mano a Glinda y se alejaron por un pasillo. La niña se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Rumplestiltskin. Pegó un gran salto y le abrazó con fuerza.

Me gustas mucho. Eres muy raro, ven conmigo.

Tú también eres muy rara- le acarició la cabeza y le devolvió el abrazo.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y a frotarse los ojos, porque sabía que su amigo no podría acompañarla. Rumplestiltskin la dejó en el suelo y le cogió de la mano. La acompañó junto con Glinda hasta una gran habitación. Antes de entrar, Anette apretó su mano con fuerza para no soltarse, pero Rumplestiltskin le dio su pequeña mano a la bruja, y ella la cogió con suavidad, dándole un beso.

. . .

En la habitación había una enorme cama circular, y todo estaba hecho de cristales de colores. Glinda metió a Anette dentro de la cama, y le dio un beso en la frente de nuevo.

Ahora tienes que irte a dormir, cuando despiertes estarás con tu madre y habrás vuelto a tu casa.

¿Podré volver a ver a Rumple bumple?

Rum…- escondió su risa- No lo sé cariño, quizás cuando te despiertes ni te acuerdes de nosotros.

No me voy a olvidar de él.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lo sé.

Anette se acurrucó en las almohadas de seda y se tapó con la sabana. Glinda se levantó y cerró las persianas. Le susurró un "buenas noches" mientras le lanzaba un beso en el aire y cerraba la puerta.

Wish:

Anette se ha dormido, volverá pronto a su hogar. Has hecho algo muy bello Rumplestiltskin.- Dijo la bruja mientras se acercaba a él por el pasillo.

Espero que esto quede entre nosotros.

Desde luego.

Rumplestiltskin se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta miró a Glinda. Parecía avergonzado ante lo siguiente que diría, como si las palabras por una vez pesaran en su boca en lugar de bailar.

Aun te queda concederme mi deseo ¿cierto?

Así es…- dijo la bruja incomodada.

Bien, ya sé cuál es mi deseo.

Se acercó a ella mirando al suelo, y cuando levantó la vista la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella se echó hacia atrás desconfiada.

Quiero volver a verla…

¿Te refieres a Anette? ¿estás seguro de lo que pides?

Sí, y no me importa, quiero que la traigas a mi mundo.

Eso no es tan simple. Tardaría bastante tiempo en hacer eso… también podrías ir tu a su mundo, pero es un mundo sin magia.

Rumplestiltskin resopló bufón:

¿Quién quiere ir a un reino sin magia? Quiero que ella venga a mi mundo.

¿Pero por qué motivo?

Se quedó un momento pensativo, y de pronto comenzó a hablar el hombre detrás del monstruo:

A veces, cuando tienes los poderes que yo tengo y haces lo que yo hago, comienzas a echar de menos las cosas simples de la vida mortal: preparar una comida, servir un té, conversar con alguien… son el tipo de cosas que te recuerdan que, en alguna parte, sigues siendo parte de algo. Puede resultar ridículo desde otra perspectiva, pero para mí resulta reconfortante. Anette me recuerda a algo que perdí hace mucho tiempo, y a algo que siempre quise tener.

Glinda se quedó atónita. Era la primera vez que Rumplestiltskin le había parecido un ser humano. Una lágrima de emoción corrió por sus largas pestañas y se la tapó con un pequeño pañuelo rosa.

Concederé tu deseo. Pero podría llevarme años.

No me importa- sonrió- soy inmortal querida.

Rumplestiltskin abrió las puertas del castillo y regresó a tiempo para la cena con su hijo. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle.


End file.
